Scars and Sins
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Otacon calls on BSAA ops Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to rescue Old Snake from the clutches of Albert Wesker. Snake is left scarred by Wesker, physically and mentally. Jill agrees to help care for him and during that time a bond forms. Ch.8 is up!
1. A Plea for Help

**AN: Here it is my very first crossover fic! The crossover is between Metal Gear Solid 4 and Resident Evil 5. This story takes place after RE5, just to warn ****anyone about spoilers from the game and so no one feels lost. Enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: This story contains a human Solid Snake, not the overly badass one. Please do not let this discourage you from reading this tale.**

* * *

**A Cry for Help**

Jill Valentine walked down one of the hallways of the BSAA headquarters, clad in the dark blue battle suit she had worn while in Africa. Normally she would have gotten rid of the suit because it acted as a reminder of the sins she had committed while under the control of Albert Wesker, but it also served as a symbol, along with the scar that came with it, that she had atoned for those sins by assisting her friends, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar in defeating the madman.

Jill exited the hallway and entered the main compound where all the BSAA personnel were at work in their cubicles. Jill made her way over to her own workstation which was located right next to Chris Redfield's.

"Hey Jill," Chris greeted his former STARS comrade, "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Chris," the female BSAA operative replied as she pulled her chair out of her desk, "I'm doing much better now, thanks to you".

Upon return from their mission in Africa, Jill had begun to suffer from a form of PTSD from her days as Wesker's ally along with withdrawal effects from the P30 device Chris had removed from her chest while in Africa. She probably would not have recovered if it wasn't for Chris staying by her side during her troubles.

Chris felt his eyes wander down to Jill's outfit, the same one she had worn while she was controlled by Wesker. Jill quickly took note of her friend's eyes, "Do you mind not staring at my body?"

"It's not your body I'm staring at," the BSAA operative stated with a frown, "It's your choice of apparel".

"What about it?" Jill knew exactly what Chris was going to say, it reminded him too much of Wesker.

"It just reminds me of what that monster did to you and of all the suffering you were put through," Chris spoke bitterly of Wesker.

Wesker had salvaged Jill' near dead body after she had tackled him out the window of the Spencer estate in order to save Chris's life. In Africa, Wesker then used Jill as a weapon against Chris, but him and Sheva were able to save her by removing the P30 device from chest, leaving a painful scar as a reminder. During Jill's recovery process after Wesker's defeat, she would be haunted by Wesker in her nightmares, crying out for someone to save her and then she would break down to tears. Those days took a toll on Chris, her pleas for help and the fact Wesker was haunting her subconscious, made him feel helpless to protect her.

"To me it symbolizes how I atoned for the sins I had committed while Wesker was controlling me," Jill replied, placing a hand to her chest where the scar from the P30 device was located.

"Atoned?" Chris repeated incredulously, ""Jill, you had no control over your actions. You had nothing to atone for".

"Yes I did!" Jill said sharply, her tone then softened a bit, "Wesker used me as the vector to spread Uroboros among the population".

Chris sighed and shook his head, "Jill it wasn't-" he was interrupted by the telephone ringing. Jill picked up the phone and answered it.

"BSAA, Jill Valentine here".

"_BSAA, I'm in need of your assistance," _the voice on the other line asked. The person's voice sounded pleading, as if they were being menaced by someone or something. "_My name __is Hal Emmerich, and I'm in desperate need of your help_".

"Is this a biological emergency, Hal?" Jill asked over the phone.

"_No… it isn't,"_ Hal replied back.

"Then I suggest you call 911," Jill was about to hang up but Hal was determined to get their help.

"_They can't help me with my situation!" _Hal snapped back, "_That's the reason why I called the BSAA"._

Jill took a quick glance at Chris who nodded for her to continue the conversation, "What is your situation?"

"_A friend of mine was kidnapped by a member of the pharmaceutical company TriCell," _Jill heard Hal swallow on the other line, "_The name of the man was Albert Wesker."_

Jill almost jumped out of her chair after she heard the name of the TriCell member, "Are you serious!?"

"What?" Chris exclaimed surprised at Jill's reaction to whatever this Hal had just told her, but she didn't respond to him.

"_That is part of the reason why I called the BSAA, because I know you guys have had a past with this man. Please come to the Nomad, it's an aircraft parked at an airstrip __outside the city, I'll explain more there."_

"We'll be there soon, do not worry," Jill assured Hal before hanging up. She then put the phone down and turned to Chris, "Come with me," Chris got out of his seat and followed Jill. The pair headed to the exit, where a BSAA vehicle was parked outside the building.

"Jill what's going on?" Chris asked as they entered the car, but still she didn't reply, Chris began to lose his patience, "Come on Jill, answer me!"

"I'll explain on the way there," Jill replied as she put the key in the ignition and started the vehicle. She then maneuvered the car to a highway that would take them to the outskirts of the city.

Once the car entered the suburbs Chris turned to Jill, "Now will you tell me what the hell is happening?"

Jill turned to Chris with a hardened expression on her face. Just by the look she gave him, Chris could tell this was terribly important. One word escaped her lips;

"Wesker."

* * *

After speaking to the BSAA agent, Hal Emmerich closed his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He then turned to Sunny Gurlukovich, who was eagerly listening in on Hal's conversation with the BSAA.

"What did they say?" the little girl asked anxiously.

"They said they are on their way here now," Hal replied. He walked over to the little girl and sat next to her. Ever since Wesker had stolen Snake away from them, Sunny had been really depressed; she would lock herself away in her room and sulk and at the mere mention of Snake she would cry on the spot.

Sunny cast Otacon a teary eyed look, "D-Do you think they can s-save him, Uncle Hal?"

The otaku put a comforting hand around Sunny's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "I really don't know dear, you saw that man for yourself, if Snake couldn't beat him normal people might not be able to."

Hal mentally kicked himself, how could he be so stupid? Sunny was sad enough as it is and he just wet and practically told her there was no hope of Snake being rescued from Wesker. He Needed to be stronger for himself and Sunny in order to hold them together.

Sunny began to cry into Hal's chest, "I want him back, Uncle Hal!" she cried into his chest, "I want him to be okay!"

Hearing the little girl's heart wrenching cries, brought tears to Hal's eyes, "I want him too be okay too, dear."

This how it remained for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes, Hal and Sunny crying out their sadness and for the return of their beloved Old Snake from the clutches of a physical manifestation of the devil. Snake's fate would soon be in the hands of who Hal and Sunny regarded as saving graces sent by heaven to rescue him.

* * *

**AN: This was it the first chapter of Scars and Sins. So what did you think? Was it sad? Suspenseful? Both? ****Don't worry readers and reviewers Snake will be in the next chapter along with Wesker. Please take the time to review, I'll respond to any and all reviews.**


	2. The Situation

**AN: Ok, here it is the new chapter! I've decided that I'm going to try and update this fic at least once or twice a week. Like I promised Snake and Wesker ****are in this chapter. Well I'm not going to waste your time any more with my prattling so here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Situation**

Chris couldn't believe his ears, Albert Wesker is alive. How, he asked himself, how? There was no possible way he could've survived falling into a volcano and then getting hit by_ two RPGs, _it was absolutely impossible.

The BSAA agent buried his face in his palms, 'He's back, _again_!" He slammed his fist into the dashboardcreating a small dent, "It's impossible, absolutely impossible!"

"He already came back once before." Jill stated with her eyes firmly locked on the road, "Chris, do you think Wesker is immortal?"

Chris scoffed, "Jill be realistic, this isn't a fairy tale!" Thunder sounded in the background. The weather was cloudy and it showed signs of a storm.

"Where did this Hal say he was again?" Chris asked his friend, "We should get there soon before this storm gets worst".

"He said he was on board a plane called the Nomad," Jill informed Chris, repeating what Hal had told her over the phone, "He also said it was parked at an airstrip outside the city. The only strip I know of that's outside the city is Harvardville".

Chris straightened himself in his seat to get more comfortable, "That's our best if we want to find out more about Wesker's return".

Raindrops soon began to pour from the sky and lightning flashed in the distance. Jill slowed the car down in order prevent the car from slipping. After making a turn at the next intersection, they reached the airport.

There were few planes on the runway probably due to weather reports of a storm causing the flights to become cancelled. The BSAA vehicle drove onto the highway, bypassing several grounded airliners.

"What did he say the name of his plane was?" Chris had not spoken to Hal on the phone so he had no idea which plane belonged to him.

"He said it was called the Nomad," Jill told her partner. They drove their car past several more air liners before they reached a bluish gray cargo plane with the word Nomad written on it.

"A C-17, huh?" Chris noted. Being a former air force pilot he knew practically every aircraft in their inventory, "Must have a lot of money if he can afford one of these".

The BSAA agents guided their vehicle to the back of the aircraft and exited. The pair then walked over to the cargo door.

"Hey, open up!" Chris called out as he banged on the cargo door, "This is the BSAA!"

"Hold on one moment please," a voice called back, "Okay, stand back!"

Slowly the cargo door began to open. Chris and Jill stepped back as a precaution to avoid getting crushed by the door. When the cargo door opened, it revealed a man with brown hair and wearing glasses, standing at the entrance. He waved for them to enter, "Quick get in, it's pouring out there".

Chris and Jill entered the aircraft and were a bit surprised at what they saw. The main area of the Nomad resembled that of a normal living room with several stools around a small table, a couch, a bed and a staircase leading to the upper area of the plane. If you didn't count the helicopter parked at the back of the plane, you could assume it was just a normal family's living room.

The man with the glasses held his hand out to Jill, "Hello, I'm Hal Emmerich, but you may call me Otacon if you wish," the man introduced himself, he let go of Jill's hand, "You must be Jill Valentine, we spoke on the phone".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hal," Jill said returning his greeting. Chris soon walked over to the two, "Oh yeah, Hal this is my partner Chris Redfield. Chris this is Hal Emmerich," Jill said introducing the two.

Otacon held his hand out to Chris, "Hello Chris, my name is Hal Emmerich. I didn't know Jill was bringing a partner".

Chris shook the otaku's hand, "Nice to meet you Hal," Chris let go of the other man's hand, "So I see you got yourself a Globemaster".

Otacon nodded in reply, "Yes this plane is my home and is also the primary base of operations for Philanthropy".

"Philanthropy?" Chris repeated, "The anti nuclear weapons group?"

"Well not exactly. We are an anti Metal Gear group; we don't deal with every type of nuclear weapon".

"Isn't Metal Gear just some kind of scrapped military weapon from a few years back?" Chris asked.

Otacon shook his head, "It was until the Shadow Moses incident a few years ago. Since then Metal Gear models have been appearing across the world".

Chris nodded in acknowledgement. He had heard about the incident, it was all over the news a few years back and because of it the president at the time, George Sears, was impeached.

While the two males conversed, Jill wandered into the living room of the Nomad. While looking around, she noticed a little girl sitting at the top of the staircase staring at her nervously. Sensing the girl's uneasiness, Jill put on a warm smile and waved to the little girl. The girl backed away in fear.

"I see you've met Sunny," Otacon said joining her, "Sunny come down here, these are the people who're going to help us," he called to the girl named Sunny.

Sunny slowly got down from the steps. Once she reached the bottom she ran behind Otacon to hide.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy around people".

Jill simply waved it off, "No need to apologize, Hal. I'm a stranger in her home, its only natural for her to act this way".

"You seem to really know your children, Jill," Otacon motioned for her to follow him, "Come, let's go on to the situation at hand, shall we?"

Otacon and Jill sat down on a pair of stools by the small table in the center of the room; Chris soon joined them after looking around the aircraft.

Otacon cleared his throat and began, "It all began three days ago".

* * *

_Three days ago_

_Old Snake, in his octocamo suit, paced back and forth behind Otacon who was currently working on his computer. Recently, there have been reports of Liquid Ocelot __after years of hiding after the Big Shell incident and rumor has it he has been trying to procure weapons of mass destruction._

_Snake put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Any luck finding anything yet, Otacon?"_

_Otacon sighed, "Nothing at all," came his void reply, "He must be really good at covering his tracks. At this rate we probably won't find him until its too late"._

_Snake grunted, "Don't be so negative Otacon, we'll find him"._

_Otacon turned around to Sunny, "Did you find anything, Sunny?" _

_The little girl was working like a machine; she was typing on multiple keyboards at once and watching several screens, "Uncle Hal, I typed in Liquid Ocelot and this came up," __Snake and Otacon went over to the little girl to check what the little genius had found. The top of the screen read TriCell._

"_TriCell?" Otacon read the name of the source confused. Sunny got out of the computer chair so Otacon could sit down, "What would Liquid want with a pharmaceutical company?"_

_He leaned in to read more, when a 'pop' and a 'whiz' sound were heard and a bullet shattered the screen. Otacon was lucky he had his glasses on or else his eyes would have been __filled with glass. __Sunny let out a terrified scream and Otacon gasped. Snake immediately reached for his Operator pistol and whiled around to face the intruder, but no one was there. _

_The sound __of someone clapping was heard, "Very impressive, a little girl hacking into my own personal files, its truly astounding," the voice commented._

"_Show yourself!" Snake ordered with his Operator aimed ready to defend his family. Sure enough a man dressed completely in black, wearing sunglasses, with blond hair, walked __out from shadows in the back of the Nomad, "Who the hell are you!?"_

"_I am a god, a breeder of new life," the man spoke smoothly as he walked into the light, standing directly across from Snake, "But if it's a name you want then a name I will give you. I __am Albert Wesker". _

"_What do you want!?" Otacon shouted at the man known as Wesker._

_Wesker began paced to the left his eyes firmly locked on Snake, like a predator eying its prey, "I am simply here on business. I've come for the legendary soldier himself," Wesker __held his hand out to Snake, "Now, come with me Solid Snake and I won't be forced to resort to action"._

"_I'm not going anywhere," Snake growled in a low tone, defying the intruder._

"_Oh well, you leave me no choice then," Wesker said with his back turned to Snake. Then, before Snake even had a chance to react, Wesker darted at Snake with the speed of lightning __and pried the Operator his hand and then kicked him in the side._

_The old soldier recoiled in pain, he had never seen anyone move so fast in his life, not even the cyborg ninja, Frank Jaeger, there was no way this man could be human. Snake remained __standing not wanting to giving into the shock effect of Wesker's previous blow he ran at Wesker and delivered a vicious knee strike into Wesker's stomach, he then elbowed him right in __the face. Wesker didn't seem hurt by the blow at all, he just seemingly teleported behind Snake and kicked him in the back. _

_While Snake was busy fighting Wesker, Sunny ran away to hide, and Otacon tried to make his way over to a telephone and call for help. Wesker noticed this futile attempt and ran __to where Otacon was standing and snatched the phone from his hand._

"_Don't even try it fool!" Wesker exerted enough pressure on the phone it snapped in half. Otacon slowly backed away from the superhuman, eyes wide with fear and his mouth open __and shaking._

_Before Wesker could hurt Otacon, Snake charged at Wesker with his stun knife unsheathed and sliced him across the chest. Wesker put his hand on the knife wound that Snake had __just made and snarled in pain. Snake then proceeded to drive the knife into Wesker's shoulder, he clicked the switch o the blade sending a shockwave into the other man's body. He __then delivered two jabs followed by a spin kick sending Wesker into the wall._

"_Well done, Snake, well done, I shouldn't have expected anything less from the legendary soldier," Wesker praised as he rose up from the wall. He reached for the knife's hilt and __and simply pulled it out from his shoulder, he then tossed it across the room. Wesker removed his sunglasses and placed them in his coat pocket, revealing his red and gold cat like __eyes. Snake remained in his CQC stance not phased in the slightest by Wesker's eyes._

_Wesker dashed at Snake at blinding speeds and attempted to grab his throat. Snake, though, was prepared; he reacted by grasping Wesker's arm and flipped him over. He then punched __the superhuman in the chest, knocking the wind out of him._

_Snake was tiring, he could feel his body slowly giving into exhaustion, compared to Wesker who looked like he could fight on for hours. He tried to hide his fatigue from his opponent but __failed. Wesker kicked both of his feet forward and landed right before Snake. The old man was visibly exhausted; he was panting, his shoulders were slumping, he could barely keep his __own stance. Wesker saw this as a golden opportunity to deliver the knockout blow._

_He feigned a punch but instead performed a sweep kick, catching Snake completely off guard and knocking him off his feet. Right before Snake hit the ground, he delivered a powerful __Thrust punch sending Snake across the room, ending the battle in his victory. Wesker smirked as he approached the unconscious man, ready to claim his prize. _

_Sunny saw the superhuman approach Snake and gasped. She immediately ran out from her hiding spot and over to the downed soldier, "SNAKE!" she yelled as she stood over his body. S__he turned around and came face to face with Wesker. _

"_Sunny don't!" Otacon cried as the little girl scrambled over to Snake. He wanted to get up and pull her back, but he was so afraid his legs wouldn't even budge._

"_Stand aside girl!" Wesker commanded but Sunny remained standing with her arms spread determined to protect Snake. "How sweet," Wesker stated coldly as he stared into the Sunny's __watery eyes with his red and gold ones. He cruelly slapped the little girl in her face, knocking her to the side and out of his way._

"_SUNNY!" Otacon ran over to the crying girl and pulled him into his arms. He looked up at Wesker his eyes showing great fear._

_Wesker lifted Snake effortlessly onto his shoulder before turning to Otacon, "It's a shame I can't spare anymore time to play with you, but I've got business to attend to". The superhuman, __with Snake over his shoulder, exited the Nomad leaving Sunny and Otacon to sulk in defeat._

* * *

Otacon leaned forward with his eyes closed and his hands clasped folded together, "And that's how it happened, that monster took Snake away from us leaving us scarred emotionally and physically".

The otaku was on the brink of tears, his voice was choked and his eyes were stinging with tears, all due to the evils of Albert Wesker stealing a member of his family doing things that God only knows about.

After hearing Otacon's story and then seeing him break down, Jill felt the urge to cry too. She looked over at Sunny who had a clearly visible slap mark on her left cheek. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Otacon's shoulder, "Hal, I'm so sorry".

"Wesker," Chris spoke quietly to himself through grit teeth, "You son of a bitch".

"Don't worry, we'll get Snake back," Jill comforted the sobbing otaku, "I can assure you, he'll be back home with you and Sunny before you know it".

Otacon lifted his face from his palms, "T-Thank you Jill".

Jill got up from her seat and waved her hand to Chris, signaling him to follow her, "Come on Chris, we're moving out".

"Wait!" Otacon called to the departing agents, he handed them two small devices, "These are codecs, you place them in your ear and then we can communicate with each other". Chris and Jill placed the devices in their ears and nodded thanks to Otacon. Before they left though, someone else had something to say.

"Jill!" the female BSAA agent turned around to see Sunny run up to her, "Please bring Snake back to us".

Jill knelt down and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I promise you we'll bring him back to you safe and sound, okay?" Sunny nodded 'yes' and wrapped her arms around Jill's neck. Jill reciprocated by hugging the girl back.

"Come on Jill," Chris told his partner as the cargo door opened. Jill let go of Sunny and followed Chris out the door to their vehicle. As they went off to rescue Snake from the insidious Wesker, Sunny felt four words escape her lips.

"I'm counting on you".

* * *

**AN: There it is the new chapter; I hoped you all enjoyed it! Harvardville is the airport from Resident Evil Degeneration and I'm sure most of you know of Wesker's thrust punch in Resident Evil take the time to review, I'll respond to any and all reviews.**


	3. Break the Seal

**AN: This is the chapter that signals the beginning of the interactions between Snake and Jill Valentine. There isn't going to be a lot in this chapter though.**

**There's nothing much to say about this chapter so just read and enjoy!**

* * *

The storm raged as the BSAA operatives, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, guided their vehicle through the violent winds and pouring rain. Their objective was to rescue Solid Snake, who's been imprisoned by the hellspawn, Albert Wesker.

Just minutes ago, their contractor, Hal Emmerich, contacted them to relay the location of the only TriCell facility in the area, which was now their current destination. It was their best bet if they wished to succeed in their mission to rescue Snake.

The TriCell horror center soon came into view as the car drove down the slippery road. Jill parked the car right in front of the entrance to allow an easy escape once they free the old soldier. The agent then activated her codec to contact Otacon, "Hal, we've reached the facility".

"Good job, Jill," Otacon replied over the codec, "Is there any guards around?"

"Not that I can see. The whole place looks like it has been abandoned for some time," Jill informed the otaku. The walls of the facility were all rusty and the paint was peeling off. The front door was even wide open, "We're now going to enter the facility, over and out".

Jill turned to Chris, who was sitting with his arms crossed in the passenger seat, "So, we going in there or what?" She nodded 'yes' to him, they then exited the vehicle and entered the facility.

The innards of the facility was just like the outside, a complete wreck. Glass from shattered test tubes littered the ground, there were various pieces of debris from the walls and ceiling all over the place, and there was also a musty smell in the air that made the operatives sick to their stomachs. Jill and Chris were relieved at the sight of an elevator across the room.

Inside the elevator, Chris clicked a button sending the elevator down to the basement. Intensity filled the air as the elevator descended downward.

Soon the moment would come when they'd face Albert Wesker, who was supposed to have died months ago. The mere thought of seeing the superhuman again sent chills down Jill's spine. She took a deep breath to calm herself; Sunny was counting on her and she didn't want to let her down. Besides she had Chris alongside her and when they rescue Snake, he might be able to assist them evening the odds against the superhuman.

While Jill attempted to stay calm, Chris was not doing as well.

"You all right, Chris?" she asked her partner. Chris was obviously not taking this mission well; he looked like a nervous wreck. The man's face was pale and his hands were shaking from anxiety.

"I'm doing just fine," Chris replied putting on a reassuring smile. He was obviously bluffing and Jill was able to see it like her own shadow.

"Chris, you're not fine. You look like you're going to explode at any moment," Jill exclaimed.

Chris sighed realizing Jill was able to see right through him, "You're right Jill, I'm not fine. It's just that, what if we can't beat him and we fail? What if I can't protect you from him just like last time?"

Jill knew he was talking about what happened in the Spencer Estate several years ago. She put a hand on Chris's shoulder, "Chris, you don't have to worry about me, we're partners remember? We watch each others' backs, fight Wesker together and then we'll be fine". The elevator came to a halt. Chris and Jill glanced at each other and nodded. They then readied their guns and exited the elevator.

"Wesker, here we come," Chris declared as the two partners headed off to fulfill their duty.

* * *

A lone FROG trooper scurried down the halls of the TriCell facility's lower level. She was on guard duty when she spotted two intruders exit the elevator from the upper floor. The trooper was heading to Wesker's laboratory to inform him of her finding.

The FROG opened the door to the laboratory to see Wesker standing over a computer terminal, checking for any data left behind by the former workers. The FROG got down on one knee, presenting herself to Wesker, "Sir, I spotted two intruders exit elevator 57-09," she informed her boss.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Wesker asked without turning to the female soldier.

She shook her head in reply, "No sir, I just saw that one of them was a woman with blonde hair and the other one was a man with a badge on his shoulder".

"A man with a badge and a blonde woman, you say?" Wesker asked turning around to the FROG, who nodded in reply, "Activate the security camera looking over corridor 20-14". The soldier walked over to the security panel and activated the camera. A screen lit up, revealing the identities of the intruders. Wesker smirked, "Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, just as I expected".

"What do you propose we do, sir?" the FROG asked, awaiting orders.

"Mobilize your squad and engage them," Wesker ordered the soldier, "I'll be joining you shortly. In the meantime, give our guests a little warm up, they're going to need it," the FROG saluted before exiting the lab to inform her squad of their assignment.

"I'm not going to underestimate you this time, Chris," Wesker said recalling his previous death at the hands of his nemesis and his partner Sheva Alomar, "So I think I'm going to bring a partner of my own".

The superhuman walked through a pair of sliding doors and entered the cryogenic storage chamber. He bypassed several empty until he reached the only one with a vessel inside of it. He tapped on the glass several times to awaken him from his slumber, "Rise and shine my friend, we've got a couple of bothersome flies to swat".

Inside the tube was Solid Snake, whom he captured several days prior. He had used the soldier as a guinea pig for a new form of the progenitor virus that he had used on Jill Valentine after he saved her from death following her tackling him out the window of the Spencer Estate. Snake opened his eyes to Wesker and exited the tube. He stood beside Wesker like a dog to its master.

Snake's skin had become a shade paler due to the cryogenic sleep he was placed in after several of Wesker's tests. Located on Snake's chest was a black, oval shaped device, with small red lights on it, and covering the left side of his face was half of a bird like mask, similar to the one Wesker had placed on Jill.

Wesker waved for Snake to follow him. A malicious smile crept onto Wesker's face as him and Snake walked down the hallway leading to where the FROGs were supposed to be engaging Chris and Jill, "I hope you enjoyed my period of absence, Chris, because you're about to face your end!"

* * *

Chris and Jill crept down the halls of the facility's lower level silently, in order to avoid giving away their element of surprise. The partners reached a pair of steel doors, they slowly opened the door and entered the room on the other side.

The room was fairly large and clear of any debris with almost no place to hide other than several stone pillars that held up the ceiling, decreasing the chance of any traps. There was another door across the room, probably leading to the laboratory

"I have a bad feeling about this place, Jill," Chris said sharing his suspicions with the blonde, "This room just seems a bit awkward compared to the other ones".

"I know what you mean," Jill agreed. The sound of someone or something moving around in the background was heard. Jill whirled around with her gun raised, but no one was there, "Let's proceed with caution".

The two walked back to back in order to avoid ambushes. They were halfway across the room when they were opened fired on. Chris and Jill dove to the ground to avoid the gunfire. Several FROGs jumped from the ceiling, followed by a pair that was hiding behind the pillars. At once, they all opened fire on the BSAA operatives.

Jill and Chris rolled to the left and right respectively, and took cover behind the support pillars, "Return fire! Return fire!" Chris shouted over the noise of gunfire from the enemy's weapons.

He stepped out from his cover and fired three shots, all making direct hits on a FROG, killing her.

From her hiding spot, Jill spotted a FROG clinging to the pillar Chris was taking cover behind, attempting to ambush him. Jill fired a bullet hitting the FROG right in the neck causing the body to fall lifelessly to the floor. Chris nodded a 'thank you' to Jill before tossing a grenade at the FROGs firing at him.

Then simultaneously, Jill and Chris dived from cover and rushed the enemy, who were disoriented by the grenade's explosion which killed two of them. The pair fired their weapons at the FROGs, killing the rest of them.

The dead FROGs' corpses began to flicker blue, frying their bodies. Chris activated his codec, "Otacon, we just encountered some kind of cyborg soldiers. I think Wesker may have outside help in this situation".

"Cyborg soldiers?" Otacon repeated confused. The realization then struck him, "Chris, those were the FROGs, the elite army of PMC Outer Heaven, which means liquid is involved in this, and he's helping Wesker!"

"That must explain why these guys are here. Otacon, we're going to find Wesker before he calls in more assistance from Liquid," he turned off his codec and then turned to Jill who was inspecting the charred corpses of the FROGs, "Let's move on Wesker can't be much farther than here".

"No need to come to find me, I'll just come to you," Chris and Jill spun around to see there target Albert Wesker, standing with old Snake to his right, "Once again our fates have intertwined".

Chris pulled up his gun and aimed it at Wesker, "Wesker! How are you still alive, me and Sheva killed you in that volcano?"

"I was brought back into this world, the same way this _beast_ was brought into it," Wesker said speaking of Snake and spitting 'beast' out like a curse, "Through cloning".

"Coning? But there shouldn't have been anything left of you, your body was destroyed by the lava".

"Yes my body was destroyed by the lava, but TriCell still had samples of my blood. The one who revived me had used those samples along with a rapid growth formula to bring me back. Since they used my blood; cells from the virus that gave me my powers were present in those samples. Meaning the injections that I needed to keep the virus stable are no longer necessary, which also means no tricks are going to help you win this time, Chris".

"My benefactor though wanted something from me in return for my revival. He wanted Solid Snake dead. I was originally going to kill him after I captured him, but I decided to have a little fun with him first, and if you look at him you can see the results are clearly visible".

Chris turned his head to Snake, whose eye stared at him lifelessly and how he stood by Wesker like a puppet by the strings. Jill was distressed at the sight of Snake. The same device Wesker had implanted on her was located on Snake's chest, but in black. Also on the left side of his face the same bird mask, or at least half of it, was covering the left half of Snake's face.

"Wesker, you bastard!" Jill yelled angrily at the man in black, "You stole this man away from his family just to transform him into a monster!"

"Well I suppose you are right, Jill," Wesker responded with a smug smirk, "After all you are speaking from experience, considering you were once the same, right?"

Jill glared venomously at Wesker, "Shut up, Wesker!"

Wesker chuckled coldly at her denial, "Admit it you were a monster too. Just think about all the innocent blood you spilled, all the people you infected with Uroboros. Face it, you and him are one in the same".

Memories resurfaced of how she had killed infected civilians while under the influence of the P30 device and how she had fought alongside Wesker against Chris and Sheva. She closed her eyes to shut out the memories, "Just shut up!"

"Go ahead, try and block them out, they'll haunt you forever!" Wesker mocked the agent.

"That's enough, Wesker!" Chris fired his gun several times at the superhuman who simply dodged them with lightning speed.

"Let's settle it here for the last time, Chris! You against me, man to man," he turned his head to Snake, "Snake, deal with Jill!"

Wesker bolted at Chris at extreme speed and kneed him in the chest, sending the BSAA operative several feet back. Chris tried to strike back at Wesker with a punch, but the superhuman caught it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Why such poor performance, Chris? Slacked off a bit while I was gone?" Wesker whispered into Chris's ear.

"I didn't slack off one bit," Chris replied. He grabbed Wesker by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder, "In fact, now that you're back, I'm going to start fighting harder than ever as long I beat you!"

Wesker got up off the ground a faced Chris, "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, you are still no match for me!"

The two mortal enemies then charged at each other prepared to fight to the death.

While Chris fought Wesker, Jill was forced to fight Snake. The soldier threw a kick at Jill, but she back flipped away from the attack. He rushed at her using a variety of CQC punches and kicks, but Jill used her superior agility to dodge every one of his blows, but she didn't even try to fight back.

"I don't want to hurt you Snake," Jill told the soldier who just missed another attack, "I'm here to help you!"

Her words fell upon deaf ears though, the P30 device cancelled out all her attempts to break through to him. Snake performed a roundhouse kick, finally hitting Jill in the side. The female BSAA operative fell to the ground in pain. The blow form his kick stung, but she bit down on her lips to ease the pain. Snake tried to kick her while she was down, but she was able to roll away from it.

"This isn't working, I'll need a new tactic," she said to herself as she cart wheeled away from Snake. She tried to think of a way to free Snake without harming him, when a memory came to her.

"_Jill, stop this!"_

"_It's me Chris, don't you recognize me?"_

"_Jill, snap out of it!" _

It was a memory of how Chris had broken the P30 device's grip on her mind. If it worked on her, maybe it would work on Snake, but she would need to say something that would break through to him.

"Snake, think about what you are doing!" she pleaded with the soldier, "Imagine if Hal or Sunny saw what you have become!"

"H-Hal, S-Sunny," he muttered to himself. An image of Hal and Sunny smiling and happy appeared in his mind. This image was quickly replaced by one of Hal frowning at him, disappointed and of Sunny crying and staring at him, eyes wide with fear. He then envisioned himself staring into a mirror at his face, but he didn't see his face, he saw the face of Liquid Snake instead.

"_Compared to you, I'm like a saint!" _the reflection mocked.

Snake grasped his head and cried out in pain. He then grabbed the P30 device on his chest and attempted to pull it off. Jill saw this as the perfect opportunity to free Snake, so she ran over to him and wrapped her own hands around the device and helped him pull it off.

As soon as the device came off, Snake frantically searched around the room for Wesker. Upon spotting him, he dashed at him at full speed, determined to make him pay.

Wesker ducked under one of Chris's attacks, and while rising, he thrust punched him into the wall. He approached Chris poised to deliver the killing blow, but Snake tackled him, sending them both tumbling across the floor.

Wesker growled at Snake's interruption, "You worthless cur!" he seethed through grit teeth. Snake didn't respond he just got to his feet and rushed at Wesker, so fast Wesker couldn't react quick enough. He throttled the superhuman with a flurry of attack, not letting up even for a second.

Jill ran over to Chris and helped him up, "Are you all right?"

Chris rubbed his head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine but he won't be if we don't do something," he said jerking his thumb in Snake's direction.

"What do we do then?" Jill asked, "We can't harm him let alone hit him in the first place".

Chris stroked his chin trying to think of an idea. He snapped his fingers when a plan formed in his mind, "I've got a plan; you need to distract Wesker long enough for me to plant explosives on one of those stone pillars. Once we detonate the explosives, the pillar will collapse into another one directly across from it, shattering the ceiling creating an opening to escape and it will bring the roof down on pillar that shatters the ceiling will fall diagonally making a bridge that we can use to escape," Chris turned around to Snake and Wesker, "We'll need to work fast though, the old man can't fight him forever".

Eventually an opening in Snake's attacks was made, when Wesker parried a blow and counter attacked reversing their roles causing Snake to go on the defensive. Wesker violently punched Snake in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then grasped the soldier by the throat and then tossed him into a stone pillar, knocking him unconscious.

"Now I will erase this blemish from the face of the earth!" Wesker growled as he approached the soldier, ready to end his life. A bullet pierced Wesker's shoulder from behind, Wesker turned around to see Jill with her handgun aimed and smoke coming from the barrel.

Without saying a word, Wesker charged at Jill with his fist raised. Jill rolled out of the way and fired several more bullets at the superhuman, who just dodged them. Wesker launched a furious array of attacks at Jill, but she was able to dodge each and everyone one of his attacks. It turned into some kind of dance for the two fighters; Wesker attacks, Jill dodges. It stayed like this for some time, with each dancer not missing a single step.

Meanwhile, Chris made his way over to one of the support pillars holding up the ceiling. He removed his sash with several grenades on it and placed it near the pillar's base. He then took out his gun and fired it at Wesker, instantly drawing his attention. The superhuman used his immense speed to reach Chris in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to break your skull!" he snarled. He threw a thrust punch at Chris, but the BSAA operative rolled to the side, causing the attack to miss and for Wesker's arm to become stuck in the pillar.

"After getting a fair distance from the pillar, Chris shot one of the grenades causing the explosives to detonate. As hoped for, the pillar fell forward into another pillar directly across from it. The falling pillars shattered the ceiling, causing the roof to collapse on top of Wesker, who was still struggling to remove his arm from the pillar.

As planned, the second pillar that fell was arched diagonally in a way that allowed Jill and Chris to use it as a bridge to the entrance of the facility.

"Chris!" Jill called to her partner. Chris turned around and headed back to Jill and an unconscious Snake, "Help me get him out of here!"

Chris and Jill hoisted one of Snake's arms over their soldiers and together they carried him up the pillar. They then pulled the soldier out the entrance of the facility.

Outside the facility it was still raining. It was no longer pouring, but it was now only in lighter drizzles. The BSAA vehicle was still parked outside the facility and luckily, it was parked very close to the exit making escape much easier.

Jill got into the backseat of the car and helped Chris pull Snake into the car. She strapped herself in and then rested Snake's head on her lap. Chris made his way to the driver's seat, put the keys into the ignition, and then drove the car back to Harvardville Airport.

As they drove back to the Nomad, Snake opened his right eye, the one not covered by the bird mask. His vision was blurry but he was still able to make out a person.

"I-Is it over?" he asked in a rasping tone to the unknown person.

Jill looked down at the soldier with a small smile on her face, "Yeah, its over". Snake groaned in exhaustion before falling back into unconsciousness.

Chris turned on his codec and contacted Otacon, "Hal," he let out a content sigh, "We got him".

* * *

**AN: Personally, I don't think this was one of my best chapters., but I'll leave it up to you guys to say whether it was good or bad. Next chapter is the start of real **

**Snake/Jill interactions, so keep an eye out for updates. **

**A few minor side notes I'd like to make. Originally when Snake appeared, I was going to make Wesker make some Beauty and the Beast comment about Snake wearing ****the bird mask, but I couldn't get it to work with the rest of the dialogue. Another small reference I'd like to make is the elevator number that the FROG mentioned, 57-09 ****is the date of my birthday which was on Thursday! I got Devil May Cry 4, which is awesome! I made the reference because I just wanted to make some kind of reference****to something.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Pity

**AN: The previous chapter contained the last fight scene that'll occur for a long time. These next few chapters are going to focus more on emotional interactions between ****Snake and Jill. Enjoy the chapter, my wonderful reviewers! **

Otacon could not believe his ears, they did it, they rescued Old Snake from Wesker. He was happy, he was giddy, he was absolutely ecstatic at what Chris had just told him. The otaku could feel his heart soar on wings of gratitude and joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he spoke into the codec, tears of joy falling from his eyes, "You've freed him from that monster".

"Hey, we were just doing our jobs," Chris replied to the otaku with civic pride in his voice, "No need to thank us".

"No you two deserve praise," Otacon retorted, "If I hadn't contacted you guys, we may never have gotten Snake back".

Chris chuckled lightly on the other end of the codec, "Well if you insist. The ETA for our arrival at Harvardville is ten minutes".

"Okay, see you then," Otacon replied before he turned off the codec. He just had to find Sunny, the little girl would be so happy to know Snake was coming home. He scurried up the stairs to the upper floor of the Nomad. When he reached the top of the staircase, he found Sunny lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Sunny!" he cried excitedly like a child in a candy shop, "I've got some great news!"

Sunny swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up straight, "What is it, Uncle Hal?"

"Sunny," he began "Chris and Jill rescued Snake and their bringing him back home to us right now".

The expression on Sunny's face was one of shock but it quickly changed to one of happiness. She jumped out of bed and went over to Otacon, a smile on her face, "They rescued Snake, for real!?" the forlorn otaku nodded in reply. The little girl let out an overjoyed squeal and Otacon, "He's coming home, Snake's coming home!"

"Yeah," he said as he hugged Sunny tightly, "He's finally coming back to us".

* * *

The raining had finally stopped and the dark storm clouds cleared revealing an orange sky and the sun setting in the distance. This served as a reminder of a job well done to the BSAA as their vehicle drove down the highway to Harvardville airport.

Jill laid her head back on the leather headrest and let out an exhausted sigh. So much had happened all in one day alone; they had discovered that Albert Wesker was still alive, she helped Chris defeat the superhuman, she even rescued a living legend, who was currently unconscious in her lap.

"You too?" Chris asked from the driver's seat.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're tired and so am I," her partner said in reply, "The first thing I plan on doing once I get home his plop myself down on the couch and go to sleep".

"Keep dreaming about it, Chris. We still have to take Snake back to Hal and Sunny," Jill told him, as she straightened herself in her seat.

She glanced down at the unconscious legend in her lap. The look on the visible half of his face was one of pain. She could easily tell by his expression that during his time with Wesker, he was harmed not just physically but probably psychologically considering Wesker's lack of respect towards humanity. Snake groaned and lightly shook his head, probably fighting off a nightmare.

His current condition brought back memories of her own of when she suffered PTSD upon returning from Africa. It was like hell, constantly suffering nightmares of events that were thought to have been over. She clearly remembered all the nights when she'd wake up from nightmares about Wesker or the atrocities she had committed while serving him, completely drenched in a cold sweat. It was especially painful in the first couple of nights when she had to combat the PTSD on her own, but luckily Chris had decided to help care for her until she was well.

"Hey Jill, we're here," Chris said interrupting Jill from her thoughts.

The massive Nomad came into view as, parked in the same place as it had been in last time. Chris drove the car to the back to the aircraft and beeped the horn to tell Otacon that they have returned. After a few moments the cargo door of the aircraft lowered allowing them entry into the aircraft.

Chris and Jill exited the car and then together they pulled Snake out of the backseat. They then dragged him up the ramp of his home slowly to avoid hurting him. A certain otaku waited eagerly at the top pf the ramp for his best friend and his saviors.

"Hal, mind giving me a hand here? He's pretty heavy," Jill asked slightly panting. She was not as physically strong as Chris, who had little trouble hauling the soldier into the Nomad, so carrying Snake wasn't as easy for her.

"Sure of course," Otacon took the arm Jill was carrying and placed it over his own shoulder. Together the male BSAA agent and otaku carried Snake across the room to a bed that was located near the staircase and placed him there.

"Jill!" a jubilant little voice cried. The blonde turned her head to see Sunny making her way over to her, and once she did she wrapped her little arms around her waist, "You kept you promise!"

"I told you, we'd bring Snake back to you and Hal safe and sound," Jill said as she ran her hands through the small girl's hair.

"Thank you," Sunny said quietly as she lay her head against Jill, "You brought Snake back to us".

Jill didn't reply, she just stared down at the little girl against her, happy she could reunite her family.

"Sunny!" the girl let go of Jill and turned around to Otacon, "Come here, somebody's waking up".

Sunny ran over to Snake's bedside as fast as she could in order to witness his awakening. The old man began to stir and soon his eyes opened.

"So back from the dead?" Otacon greeted the soldier with a kind smile on his face.

"O-Otacon," Snake groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Welcome back, Snake," Otacon said, welcoming his friend back to the conscious realm, "How are you feeling?"

Snake didn't answer his question, instead his eyes wandered to the two BSAA agents standing beside his friend, "Who are they?"

"Oh I almost forgot about you guys," the otaku chuckled sheepishly, "Snake, these two are from the BSAA".

Chris took it upon himself to introduce himself to the old man, "Hi, my name's Chris Redfield. My partner and I here rescued you".

"Chris Redfield," Snake repeated the name of one of his saviors, "You defeated that man?"

Chris nodded his head to the soldier, "I can't take all the credit, Jill did her fare share of the fighting too," Chris stepped to the side and let Jill approach Snake, "This is my partner, Jill Valentine".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Snake," Jill greeted politely. Snake responded to her by giving her a piercing gaze, as if he was staring straight in to the depths of her soul. This made Jill feel very uncomfortable.

"You, I've seen you before," he rasped as he kept his eyes locked on Jill, "I just don't remember where".

"I was the one who helped remove the device on your chest that was controlling you," Jill told the soldier to remind Snake of where he'd seen her, "You know, before you blindly attacked Wesker?"

"I don't remember," he stated, "All I remember was Wesker, my body moving as if on its own, and that I was seeing in red with one eye and normally with the other, similar to how I'm seeing right now".

"Red?" Jill said puzzled. She then remembered the half of the bird mask was still on his face, "You were probably seeing through the mask".

"Mask?" Snake brought his hand to the left side of his face and felt a metal surface. He placed his fingers behind the mask and pulled it off.

The BSAA agents and Otacon's faces contorted into expressions of horror and disgust and Sunny covered her mouth at the sight of what lay behind the bird mask. Snake stared at them puzzled at why they were staring at him the way they were.

"What?" he asked, wanting an answer. Otacon reached for a mirror by the bedside and handed it to Snake. Covering the left side of his face was a hideous burn scar that distorted his already horrid appearance. Snake was originally shocked at the look of his face, but he then turned his face away from his reflection, in shame.

"Snake," Otacon placed a hand on his friend's soldier, knowing fully well how much his appearance has been bothering him since the start of his accelerated aging, "I'm sure it'll heal over time". "No it won't," Snake simply put it, "It's a scar, it doesn't heal".

"Let's leave him alone for now," the otaku gave Snake a sympathetic look before heading off to the main living area of the Nomad with Chris not too far behind him.

Jill felt a stinging sensation around her heart. She felt her hand move unconsciously to where her own scar was located. She cast the old soldier a sad look before heading off to join Otacon and Chris, "He's marked us both," she whispered to herself as she walked away.

When the adults left Snake alone, Sunny finally got a chance to see her friend. She stood by his bedside as if she was waiting for him to say something. The soldier refused to show his face to the little girl so he avoided her gaze.

"Snake," she said his name in a quiet voice. Snake still refused to face the girl so he pretended that she wasn't there, "I-I was worried about you".

"Thanks," was his blunt, monotone reply. Sunny didn't like the fact he was trying to ignore her, she tugged on the man's arm to signal he wanted him to look her straight in the eye. The soldier gave into her attempts and turned around to face her. As soon as he turned around Sunny's eyes became fixated on his scar, "Repulsive, isn't it?"

Sunny shook her head, surprising Snake, "I d-don't think it's r-repulsive, I actually think its kind of c-cool".

Her comment brought a bit of warmth to Snake's heart lightening his mood a little. He placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder, "you're a good kid".

Meanwhile, the BSAA operatives were getting ready to return to their headquarters back in the city. They were exhausted from everything that had happened all in one day and the two wanted more than ever, to just rest.

Otacon walked up to Chris and held his hand out to him, "Thanks again, you guys are real life savers".

Chris shook the other man's hand, "No problem, I'm just glad we could help".

Otacon let go of Chris's hand and then held it out to Jill, "Thank you for your help, you were able to bring a smile back to Sunny's face by bringing Snake home".

Before Jill could reply, a frantic scream was heard. They all turned to see the source of the scream which was Sunny who was standing over old Snake who had somehow got on the ground, "Uncle Hal, I-its Snake!"

The soldier was holding himself off the ground on all fours, choking and gagging. He leaned forward and vomited on the floor, he then fell over to his side, sweating and gasping for air.

Otacon rushed over to the soldier and pulled him in to his arms, "Snake, what's wrong!?" He turned to the dumbstruck Chris and Jill for help, "What's happening to him!?"

Jill recognized what was happening to the soldier like the back of her hand; he was starting to feel the withdrawal effects of the P30 device's serum. She suffered the same ailments along with PTSD upon her return from Africa.

"He's staring to suffer from withdrawal effects of the device that we removed from him at the TriCell base," Jill informed the worried otaku, "I experienced the same effects that he's suffering right now".

"What do we do?" Otacon asked pleadingly, "Do we take him to a doctor or something".

The blonde shook her head, "No, his body will probably recover within a week's time. It's not going to be pleasant nut he'll recover".

Snake looked at the otaku, his eyes barely open, "O-Otacon I can't see well," he muttered, his voice weak. The soldier's body was shaking and sweat continued to pour down his face.

Otacon lifted Snake up off the ground and placed him back in bed. He pulled a blanket over him to stop the shivering.

Sunny was visibly distressed at Snake's current condition. He had just been brought back to her and Otacon and now he was suffering from an illness. She looked down at her feet and muttered 'why' over and over to herself.

Chris grabbed Jill by the arm, Come on Jill, let's go," he gave her arm a tug signaling for her to follow but she wouldn't budge, "I'm sure he's going to be fine, let's go".

"No," she murmured in a low voice. She pulled her arm out of Chris's grasp and turned to face him, "As of now, I'm taking an indefinite absence from the BSAA".

"What? Why?" he asked incredulously, not knowing why Jill was staying behind.

"They need my help," Jill stated with a determined expression on her face, "I know what he's experiencing and how to deal with it".

"Jill, you're not a doctor, you can't do much for him," Chris retorted.

"I don't need to be a doctor to know how to handle this, Chris," she threw back at him, "They need my help".

Chris sighed at his partner's steel determination, "Fine, I'll leave you with them," the male BSAA operative made his way to the cargo door, but not before turning back to Jill one last time," I don't know what's inside your head telling you to do this, but I'm not going to argue with you anymore".

Jill watched Chris depart the Nomad, knowing full well that this would be the last time she would see him for a long time. As she turned back to the worried and distressed family of three, Wesker's words from earlier echoed in her head.

"_You and him are one in the same!" _

* * *

**AN: This chapter marks the first real interactions between Snake and Jill and as aforementioned the next couple of chapters will be the same. For all of you who want to see Chris ****again, he's not going to appear until later in the story. As for the burn scar, I just thought Snake's scar in MGS4 was so cool I had to find a way to include it.**

**This chapter was heavily influenced by the works of Solid Snake's Aurora. It was so heavily influenced, I had to resist making Sunny call Snake, Epyon.**

**Please review, I'll respond to any and all reviews.**


	5. Helping Hand

**AN: Ahh the sweet smell of a new chapter. This chapter will continue on where the last chapter left off with Jill making the decision to stay behind with Otacon and Sunny ****to help care for Snake. There's not much to say about this chapter, so don't let me waste your time with this mindless blabber. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The yellow spring sun rose out in the distance, casting its light over The Nomad, which was still parked on a runway at Harvardville airport. The warmth irradiating from the glowing sphere dried the wet ground, which resulted from the previous day's rainfall.

Jill Valentine fluttered her eyes open due to a ray of morning light shining on her through an open window. The Valentine stood up and flexed her stiff joints, which was a result from a very uncomfortable sleep. Last night, she had decided to stay close to the ailing Snake in order to allow Sunny and Hal a good night sleep without having to worry about their beloved soldier, who had just been freed from the clutches of the malevolent Wesker. In order to stay within close proximity to the soldier, Jill had to sleep, while sitting up on a relatively small chair against the wall.

Jill turned her head to the still sleeping Snake. He had not awoken once last night, which was very surprising to Jill. She remembered waking up constantly at night whether she had to vomit, she had a Wesker related nightmare, or she was simply uncomfortable. But then again Snake only had to wear the P30 device for several days; Jill on the other hand had to wear the device for three long years.

"Good morning Jill," the blonde BSAA operative whirled around to see Hal Emmerich, already dressed and ready for the day, walking down the staircase. "Good morning," she replied with a curt nod. Hal's eyes locked onto the bed ridden soldier, "How was he?"

"He was fine, he hasn't waken up since last night, not even once," Jill answered.

"That's good to hear," Hal said as he continued to stare at Snake, "It's so strange to see Snake sick. This is the first time in years since he's been in bed rather than on the frontline or smoking," the otaku stated with a small laugh.

"Uncle Hal," a small voice called. Jill and Hal turned to see Sunny, dressed in her regular everyday attire. The little girl had worry etched all over her innocent face, "Is Epyon feeling any better".

"He's doing fine dear," Hal called back to his pseudo daughter as she came down the stairs.

"Epyon?" Jill asked confused.

"Epyon, Sunny's nickname for Snake," Otacon informed his friend's caretaker, "It's so good to hear her say that name again. Ever since Wesker kidnapped Snake, she wouldn't even say the name because she was so worried about him".

Jill nodded in acknowledgement, "For a second there I thought that was his real name".

Otacon shook his head, "Oh no, Snake has a real name," Jill raised an eyebrow out of sheer curiosity to what the true identity of the legendary Solid Snake was, "But I'm not in a position to tell you it".

Sunny tugged on Hal's arm to get his attention, "Uncle Hal, where are the eggs? I want to make Epyon breakfast for when he wakes up".

Hal turned his head to the little angel, "They are over by the helicopter, dear heart," Sunny nodded a quick 'thank you' before scurrying over to the helicopter to get the eggs for Snake's breakfast.

"She cooks?" Jill asked skeptically, not believing Sunny could operate kitchen devices, "But she's so young and you let her operate a stove?"

"Sunny's is not your average ordinary little girl, Jill," Otacon said proudly, "She is very mature and intelligent for her age. Beside she loves to cook, it's like a hobby for her".

A groan sounded in the background, signaling Snake awakening from his slumber. Jill and Hal went over to his bedside, in case his body was to act up again like it had the night before. The old man let out a few coughs, he then let out another groan as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling today Snake?" Hal asked his friend for nearly a decade. Snake just groaned again and put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun's morning light.

"I feel like crap," he responded, a bit irritably. Snake removed his hand from over his eyes to see Hal and the female BSAA operative from last night, "You're still here?" he rasped, his voice adopting a colder tone.

Jill nodded calmly, not affected by Snake's current demeanor, "I'm here to help your family care for you until you are well again," Snake had a bit of a skeptical look on his face, reminding her of Chris's skepticism about her decision to stay with Snake and his family, "I may not look like I can do much to help you, but I'm familiar with these symptoms and how to deal with them".

Snake grunted in reply, "You're wasting your time. I'm just a shadow of my former self. I'm not worth the burden you putting on your shoulders," he let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache form.

Hal gave Snake a sad look, "You're no shadow Snake. Your appearance may have changed but you're still every bit the man I met in Shadow Moses," the otaku said trying to comfort his friend. He then turned to Jill, "I'm going to go try and hack back into the TriCell network and find out more about Liquid's involvement with them. If you need me I'll be upstairs".

As Hal walked up the stairs to get to work, he passed Sunny, who was trying to carry three plates of eggs down the stairs. The plates were wobbling from left to right, threatening to fall at any given moment. Sunny was surprisingly able to balance them until she was able to reach Snake's bed.

"Good morning, Epyon!" she greeted jubilantly. She held a plate of eggs out to the soldier in bed, "I made you breakfast. I hope you like it".

Snake took a look at the eggs on the plate in front of him; they looked edible but he thought the same thing when Sunny first made him eggs and they hadn't tasted too good. He brought his head up to Sunny, who was still smiling as she eagerly waiting for him to take his first bite.

Snake placed his fork into the meal in front of him; he brought the silver utensil with a piece of the eggs on it up to his lips and took a bite. As expected, the eggs tasted terrible. He felt the urge to grimace but he didn't want to make Sunny sad. "It tastes…good," he managed to say, the bad taste of the eggs still in his mouth, "But I'm not very hungry. Thank you though".

Snake handed the plate of eggs to Sunny, who face wore an expression that showed disappointment that Snake didn't finish the breakfast she made specifically for him. Sunny turned to Jill, who also had a plate of eggs in her hands, "How do you think they taste?" she asked the blonde.

As if it was a repeat of Snake's reaction, Jill took a single bite from the eggs and almost immediately she felt the urge to spit them back out. She put on a feigned smile, "Wow Sunny, these taste terrific!" She got the reaction she was hoping for, Sunny's lips curved into a smile, "Maybe you should let Hal try them?" Sunny nodded happily, proud of her cooking, before running upstairs to find Otacon, with a plate of eggs in her hands.

Once Sunny was gone, Jill set her plate of eggs aside and reached for a napkin. She immediately spit out the bad tasting eggs into the napkin. Snake watched her do so, with an amused smile on his lips. Out of all the times Sunny had cooked him eggs he had never acted as Jill had just done. He would usually force himself to swallow the putrid eggs and then wash the taste out of his mouth with a beverage or by smoking a cigarette. But Hill, she just practically told Sunny to get lost and go bother Otacon in a sweet, kind way.

After getting the foul taste out of her mouth, Jill turned to Snake, "Did you teach her how to cook or did Hal?"

Snake shook his head, "Neither of us did, she taught herself," he replied, "I don't know how to cook and neither does Otacon".

"But you two still eat her cooking everyday, not even making an attempt to improve the way she cooks?" Jill questioned disbelievingly, not understanding how they could even stand eating Sunny's eggs.

"Well its out of her eggs or military rations. Otacon is the one who ends up eating her eggs most of the time. I try my best to avoid them, so I just eat the rations," Snake said as he sat himself up in bed.

"Rations aren't a preferred food of mine," Jill said recalling her past history of when she was a member of the Delta Force unit where rations were the only type of food they would be feed while on missions.

"Once you've been in as many wars as I have, you sort of acquire a taste for them," Snake spoke nostalgically of his extensive military history. He had been through Outer Heaven and lived and he had averted nuclear catastrophe at Shadow Moses Island. Both are accomplishments that should be held in prestige.

Jill nodded her head as she took a seat on his bedside, "Well you've been through the worst of the worst, after all you're a living legend. Come to think of it, I recall hearing about you a few years back, because very single newspaper read 'Solid Snake ends the Shadow Moses incident' or 'Hero of Outer Heaven is now Hero of Shadow Moses,'" Jill noticed Snake's face contort into an expression of disgust at her praising him as a hero, "What's wrong?"

"Hero?" Snake spat bitterly, "I'm no hero. I never was and I never will be. I was a weapon sent into those hellholes for one sole purpose, killing. Then when it was all over they'd fabricate it all as another victory for the good old stars and stripes".

Jill stared at the now bitter Old Snake, confused at why he didn't consider himself a hero, "How can you say you're not a hero? You saved the world on more than one occasion," Snake grunted and narrowed his eyes, she must've hit a sensitive topic, "What happened to you? What made you so self loathing?"

"Maybe you should mind your own damn business!" he snapped at the blonde. He let out a groan and laid his head back on his pillow feeling his headache from earlier return.

Jill shrunk back surprised; Snake didn't strike her as someone who'd be so personal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You're right, it's none of my business," Jill stood up from her Snake's bed and headed towards the staircase. Perhaps Otacon held the answer to what caused Snake's low opinion of himself and why he despised being called a hero. She turned her head back to Snake, "If you need anything just call my name".

Snake glared at Jill's retreating form as she headed upstairs. He rolled onto his side and grumbled to himself; she doesn't understand anything. She doesn't understand the trauma he's experienced. She doesn't understand anything!

"No one understands anything!"

* * *

**AN: There you go my readers, a true interaction between Old Snake and Jill Valentine. Sure Snake was a bit cold but Snake doesn't like getting close to people as stated ****in MGS1 during his conversation with Meryl after Psycho Mantis's death. Do not worry; Snake will be kinder in the next chapter. **

**I hope I did you justice with this interaction. To think their first interaction started over Sunny's eggs? I needed to think of something that would spark a conversation ****between the two.**

**The "I'm no hero" quote comes directly from MGS4 as one of Snake's multiple quotes.**

**Be sure to read and review!**


	6. Cold Memories

**AN: Kept you waiting, huh?"**

**After two long months of absence, I have returned! In the time I was absent I was gathering inspiration from various sources. Several works I'd like to ****give a shoutout to are '**Façade**' by Shining Zephyr, '**Killing Moon'** by ShyAnon, '**Fire and Ice'** by theeskimo1986 and '**Frequency'** by Epyon7. **

**Also in my ****absence I've posted several other crossover fics that preview my upcoming fic '**Heroes Musn't Stand Alone'**. **

**Before Heroes can be posted though, I need to finish '**Scars and Sins'** so I will try and update this fic more frequently and then when it is done I'll post Heroes.**

**Also before I forget, I'd like to thank Stardust4 and The White Fang for reviewing the last chapter. I'd also like to thank my other reviewers from previous chapters for ****following this story so far.**

**Well, on with the fic!**

* * *

_The pain he was experiencing now was far from fathomable. The slightest movement of any part of his body, whether it was a joint, muscle or even a digit, was excruciatingly __painful. He couldn't even breathe properly without some sort of pain sent spiraling throughout this body. Snake wasn't even allowed to show any signs of being in pain or __else the brutality of his beating would be increased ten fold._

_Booming laughter was heard in the background, its source being his tormentors, Albert Wesker and his very own brother Liquid Ocelot. The Tri Cell megalomaniac had invited __the Outer Heaven leader to participate in the torturing of Solid Snake. Their giddy laughter came from their delight in ravaging Snake's frail, old body. They whipped him with __steel chains, cut him with combat knives and they would strike him on his head if he were to cry out, just like how somebody would discipline an animal. At one point, the demon __known as Wesker had dislocated one of Snake's limbs only to painfully relocate it in one instance. _

"_Look at him squirm!" Liquid stated merrily. He was clearly enjoying every moment of his brother's suffering. He was sure to take in every moment of it, to him it was the equivalent __to watching a broad way show. "He's so pathetic"._

_Standing beside Liquid, Wesker nodded in agreement, a sadistic smirk on his lips. "It shouldn't be much longer until his body's ready for the progenitor virus to take control and __make him into our slave"._

_Liquid turned to his equally sinister counterpart. "A though just occurred to me Wesker," the man in dressed in black nodded for Liquid to continue. "What if he dies before the __virus is able to take any kind of effect"._

_Wesker stroked his chin, apparently he hadn't considered the possibility of Snake dying during the preparations for the virus's takeover of Snake's body. "We'll just have to speed __up the virus's takeover," Wesker briefly disappeared into another room. When the superhuman returned he was holding an iron bar. The tip of the metal was glowing red and orange._

_The Ocelot smiled, his eyes glistening with delight. "So you're going to make him a mindless slave and at the same time mark him as our property?" Wesker nodded 'yes' to the PMC __leader. Liquid shook his head and let out a sardonic chuckle. "Dammit Wesker, you are brilliant!"_

"_The world really does need more brilliant people such as myself," Wesker replied as he brought the heated metal down over the left side of Snake's face._

_Snake screamed in pure agony as the heated metal was pressed down on his face. It felt as if he was standing on the surface of the sun, that's how much the bar burned. Besides the __immense heat from the iron bar being forced onto his face, another feeling was present. It felt as if something like a spider was crawling beneath his skin. _

_His vision began to fade as did his consciousness. Snake could only here the vague chatter of Liquid and Wesker as his vision deteriorated, and before he knew it the whole entire __world around him turned black._

* * *

Snake's eyes abruptly snapped open and he instantly sat up in his bed, his body covered from head to toe in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, a really bad dream. He had never experienced a flashback so vivid since Shadow Moses's aftermath.

The soldier swung his legs over the side of the bed and released a distressed sigh. He brought his hand up to touch the burn scar on the left side of his face that was given to him by Wesker, during his period of captivity. He could still feel the heat from the iron radiating from the scar. Painful memories from his hellish dream resurfaced; ones of Liquid and Wesker's mocking laughter and of them calling him a puppet. Snake wasn't too surprised that Liquid was alongside Wesker in his nightmare considering they had found evidence of Liquid's involvement with TriCell and because his brother was always there in his dreams, it didn't matter what kind of dream he would have, Liquid would be there to worsen it.

Snake looked at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed; it read 2:45. He turned to see Jill, who was still asleep in her chair, her slumber not disturbed by his awakening. Snake buried his head in his palms and let out a groan. His mind was filled with too many thoughts right now; most of them revolving around the words 'beast' and 'puppet'.

Those are the only two things people saw him as, a 'beast' or a 'puppet'. He hated it when someone would refer to him as either term, especially the later of the two. After all he's been used as a puppet on almost everyone of his missions; Big Boss, Jim Houseman, Liquid Snake under the guise of Master Miller, all of them had done such a thing to him. None of them though felt as significant as the most recent act of puppetry by Albert Wesker.

Wesker.

Snake's hand subconsciously moved to the scar that Wesker had given him. The soldier's expression contorted into one of disgust and shame. His appearance was already horrid and ugly but Wesker just went and worsened it even more. Snake growled to himself at the thought of the superhuman. He hated Wesker; the burning intensity of his hatred rivaled that of a supernova. Wesker had stolen him from his family, puppeted him and scarred him with a hideous burn, for all this Snake wanted more than anything for Wesker to pay.

At the same time though, Snake held a great fear of Albert Wesker. He knew deep down inside that he may never get a chance to confront Wesker again because the FOXDIE virus, that was circulating throughout his body, could kill him at any given moment or his body would just deteriorate even further to a point in which he wouldn't even be able to stand. Even if he did face Wesker again he would probably get killed by him considering the superhuman was far more powerful than he could dream to be, or Wesker might just puppet him again. The simple thought of that last possibility sent a chill up Snake's spine.

A burning sensation spiraled through the old man's scar and with it a memory of Wesker branding him, Snake shut his eyes to block out the flashback. Damn Wesker, he's going to be there to haunt him forever, whether it was during everyday life or in his dreams, Wesker would be there. Wesker would be everywhere. Snake just wanted to hide away from it all; not just from Wesker but from people in general in order to lessen the chance of being puppeted.

Snake felt his foot brush up against an object's surface. He reached over to the object and held it in front of his face; it was the mask Wesker had placed over the burned side of his face. The soldier gave the mask a long hard stare. Finally, something that he could hide him and his putrid appearance from Wesker, Liquid and anyone else that sought to use him.

As he stared at the mask, a melancholy expression formed on the soldier's face. The thought of hiding behind a mask in order to avoid his enemies was weak and cowardly. Snake never liked either of the feelings because whenever they were present something would go wrong.

It felt as if the entire universe was closing in on him, pressuring him to choose the lesser of two evils. He could battle Wesker and lose his life or freedom or he could live the rest of his life behind a mask like a coward. Snake gritted his teeth in frustration and violently threw the mask across the room. He grasped his head and released an agonized groan.

Jill's eyes snapped open in response to a loud noise. She looked around for the source of the noise only to see Snake holding onto the sides of his head, looking as if he was trying to block out an air raid siren's screeching. The blonde got out of her seat and got over to the old soldier. "Snake, what's wrong?" she asked her blue eyes filled with concern.

"There's no way out," he responded, his voice weak. "Either way… he wins".

"Who wins?"

"W-Wesker," he said in a quiet tone.

Upon hearing the soldier's reply, Jill's eyes softened. Seeing Snake in this state brought back several memories to her. Ones of when she'd be up all night because of painfully real nightmare about Albert Wesker. Jill gently pulled Snake's hands down from his head and attempted to stare him straight in the eye. "You had a flashback, didn't you?"

Snake nodded slowly, trying to avoid Jill's gaze. "He branded me, he marked me as a mindless puppet!" Snake placed his hand over his burn scar and lowered his head in shame. "He'll be with me forever. He'll always be there to mock and scorn me for what I truly am, a puppet!" the soldier finished negatively.

Jill offered him a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me show you something".

Snake turned to the Valentine and watched her actions. She was undoing the top part of her blue battle suit, but before she completely opened it, she gave Snake a sharp look. "Don't even think I'm going to show you anything else," Jill warned playfully. Snake reciprocated to her remark with a small smile.

When Jill finished undoing the top of her suit, it revealed a horrid sight. Situated in the center of her chest was a circular shaped scar. Snake brought his eyes up from the scar to its owner. "H-He scarred you too?"

Jill nodded. "He's marked me forever, just like he did to you. Every night since that incident I would have nightmares about him and the sins I committed while I was under his control," Jill said solemnly. The blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "In the beginning I felt just like how you are feeling now; completely helpless, but I soon learned to coup with it all because if I hadn't I would have just been letting Wesker win".

When Jill finished speaking, Snake turned his head away again, not uttering a single word. So many different feelings were present at the moment; most of them centered around anger towards Wesker scarring Jill and himself. Amidst his feelings of anger another was present, one of connection with Jill. It felt really good because now he felt as if he wasn't alone in his battle to destroy Wesker's sway over his mind and feelings.

He turned to back to Jill who was wearing a warm smile on her lips. "Thank you, thank you for sharing your own experiences with me," Snake thanked the female BSAA operative. "It feels much better to know that I'm not the only one to ever have to deal with this kind of problem".

"No problem, it's my job right now to help you get better," Jill responded with a coy nod. An incredibly awkward silence followed this statement until Jill decided to make her exit, "Well I'm going back to bed. It takes a real long time to get comfortable in that chair, so I better start now".

Snake felt an intense urge to do something nice for the Valentine as a sign of his gratitude for her comforting him. "No".

Jill turned back to the soldier and quirked a brow, "No what?'

"You don't have to sleep on that chair," Snake told her, jerking his thumb in the direction of his bed. "There's enough room for another person. It's the least I can do for you".

Jill smiled and bowed her head in gratitude towards the soldier, "Thank you," Jill made her way over to the bed and took the spot closest to the wall, while Snake placed himself right next to her.

"Jill, thanks again," Snake said before drifting off into sleep.

"You're welcome Snake," Jill replied before shutting her eyes.

That night Wesker didn't even dare to show his face in either of their dreams.

* * *

**AN: Well there you guys go, the latest update to Scars and Sins. I hope it came out good and to your liking my good friends. ****The ending of this chapter felt a bit weird though.T****ell what you guys thought of it.**

**Please remember to review, I'll respond to any and all reviews.**

**It feels really good to be back!**


	7. Two Beasts

**AN: Hello readers and reviewers, I've come to you with the latest chapter for 'Scars and Sins'! This chapter focuses on the villains and what they've been up to. ****I've been trying to work towards more updates for this fic so I can finish before the end of the year, but school has returned which stops me from working on this fic ****as much as I'd like to. **

**I'd like to take this moment to thank; **The White Fang, Angel Snake, Fortune Kiss7 who's now Yaoi Songstress 07, and theeskimo1987 **for reviewing the last chapter.**

**One of these reviewers brought up a good point; I haven't given enough attention towards the MGS side of the story, so that's part of the reason why this chapter stars ****the villains rather than Snake, Jill and the such. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_I'll break your skull!"_

Those were the last words he remembered saying before a massive explosion occurred, bringing a massive stone pillar down on top of him. Twice. _Twice _now he's been handed defeat on a silver platter by the BSAA. This time though was different; this time there might not be a second chance for revenge against his enemies, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. After all, fate was a very cruel thing.

Albert Wesker though had a guardian angel (though a dark angel may be a much better description). One that would always be there to pull him from the blackness of death. Once again he'd get a chance to seek his vengeance on Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and on Solid Snake. All of them would pay for what they had done to him, and none of them would find out about his return until it was too late for them to do anything.

Maybe fate wasn't so cruel after all.

* * *

"How's he coming along?"

"He's alive, he should wake up soon".

The voices in the background sounded so vague but Wesker was still able to make out one of the voices. It was the voice of his comrade in arms, Liquid Snake. The superhuman cracked open one of his eyes; though his vision was blurry he could still make out two figures. One of them was Liquid, who had his arms folded, and the other one was a woman wearing a white lab coat standing beside him.

Wesker let out a groan and moved his arms and legs to return feeling to them for they were numb. He appeared to be in some kind of tube that was filled from top to bottom with water. It also felt as if some kind of breathing device was strapped to his face.

"It sounds like he's awaking," Wesker heard Liquid say to the woman in the lab coat. "Release him".

"But sir, I don't think-," the woman protested but stopped when Liquid gave her a cold stare that said 'Must I repeat myself'?' The woman just sighed and went over to a device where she clicked she clicked several switches before pulling a lever.

An alarm sounded as in Wesker's tube began to drain as a result of what the woman had done. As soon as all the water was drained, the tube opened causing Wesker to fall forward and land on his hands and knees. The superhuman ripped the breathing device off his face and began to cough violently.

"Doctor, leave us," Liquid ordered. The female doctor just gave a curt nod before disappearing out of the room. Liquid smirked as he walked over to the coughing superhuman at his feet. "Welcome back my friend".

Wesker ceased coughing and looked up to the man towering over him. "You," he rasped, his red and gold eyes locked with Liquid's green ones. "You saved me?" Wesker questioned as he rose to his feet. "Why? I've failed to eliminate Solid Snake as you had requested".

"Yes, you did fail to kill Snake, and because of that he's back with our enemies," Liquid began, his voice adopting a slightly bitter tone. "But you are still of great importance to my cause. Also, you were kind enough to craft this new body for me," Liquid stated as he tightened his hand into a fist.

Wesker smirked. "It was really no trouble at all. I felt it was a perfect 'gift' to show my gratitude for you resurrecting me". It was true; following Wesker's kidnapping and torture of Old Snake, he had constructed a new body for Liquid that was completely identical to the one that was destroyed following the Shadow Moses Incident. "What did you do with the old man?"

"Ocelot? I felt he had served his purpose and that he was of no further use to us. So I decided to…dispose of him," Liquid said sadistically as he turned his turned his back to Wesker. "Come we have a more important matters to attend to. Do make your self presentable," Liquid jerked his head to the right. "Your clothes are over there. Hurry up and get dressed".

Wesker nodded and headed over to where Liquid said his clothes was. He pulled on his black shirt and pants before putting on his signature sun glasses. Once he was dressed, the superhuman went though the door that Liquid had previously entered. After traversing down a small corridor, he found himself on a balcony, overlooking several formations of PMC troopers and FROGS. Liquid stood in the center of the balcony overlooking this small army.

The blonde Snake cleared his throat before he started speaking. "Friends, allies, brothers in arms, I've come before you all with great news! Our grand plan is nearing its completion and once it is done, the journey to salvation will begin! Soon we will be liberated from the oppressive will of the Patriots! Soon we will be freed from the shackles of fate!" Liquid's voice boomed over the crowd drawing many cheers.

Wesker simply stood to the side, an amused smirk on his lips. The Tri Cell megalomaniac crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him and watched Liquid Snake continue his speech.

"As our liberation approaches, I ask all of you to swear your loyalty to me and to our cause. I want you all to show undaunted determination and courage as we work to achieve our goal. When we do, we will tear down the old world order and replace it with a new one! The start of our new world order begins with Guns of the Patriots!" Liquid declared, gaining more cheers from his army. "The beginning of the end is near its advent and when it arrives; our Outer Heaven will become reality!"

With that an enormous wave of cheers erupted from the crowd, all of the soldier sounding like fans at a soccer game. Many of them were shouting and waving their fists, some even going as far as firing their assault rifles into the air.

"Impressive, you've been granted the gift of the silver tongue," Wesker commented as Liquid walked past him. Wesker got up from his position along the wall and watched Liquid's retreating form. "It's supposedly the sign of a good leader but also the sign of a liar".

Liquid stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to Wesker, a malicious smirk on his lips. "Guns of the Patriots is merely the beginning. A much greater plan is currently in the works," the blonde Snake stated in a quiet and menacing tone. Wesker wasn't fazed by this though; he just raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in what Liquid had to say. "This plan is on a much grander scale than just toppling the Patriots. No it will be much bigger than just eliminating a Cold War relic. It will lead to complete domination over the entire Earth."

"So, with this master plan you believe it will allow you to ascend to the rank equal to that of a god?" Wesker accused pointedly.

"If you put it that way, then yes. Don't worry Albert, you too will get to become a god and then together we will rule this world together as such!" Liquid turned away from Wesker and continued pacing down the corridor. "Before all this can become possible, we still have a few loose ends to tie up first; my brother and your little friends from the BSAA".

Wesker didn't say anything; he just slowly followed Liquid Snake down the corridor. A displeased frown lay on Wesker's face as he thought about what Liquid had told him, mere seconds ago.

"_You fool, there's only room for one. Only one can have the rite to be a god!"_

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys and gals for this very short chapter, but I promise you all that the next one will be longer for sure. The end of this story is approaching, so I strongly ****urge those of you who are interested in this fic to keep an eye out for any updates. **

**This chapter was inspired by '**_Blood Blossoms' _**by my good friend Shining Zephyr, who's made a triumphant return to writing fics! She's also the reason why Liquid Snake was been brought back to life, rather than ****Liquid Ocelot. Liquid Snake was also revived because I think that him and Wesker look so awesome as a team. **

**Please remember to leave a review; I'll do my best to respond to any and all reviews!**

**Boss**


	8. Revitalized

**AN: Okay after a two month wait, I've returned with another chapter for Scars and Sins! This one is a good deal longer than the last chapter and is the beginning of an eventual climax. That will signal the beginning of the end to this fic. So I advise all of you that are interested in this fic to keep an eye out for any possible updates. **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **Stardust4, The White Fang and Ultimolu (she reviewed a whole lot of chapters and because of her this is my most reviewed fic!)

**Alright, go on and enjoy!

* * *

**

Jill Valentine slowly opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by sunshine. For the first time in days she had woken up without any sore muscles or back pain. She had to remember to thank Snake for letting her share his bed so she didn't have to sleep in that chair anymore.

The Valentine sat up from her spot on the bed and looked to where Snake was sleeping last night, but he was not there. Worry immediately came over Jill and hundreds of thoughts flooded into her mind; did he have another nightmare and end up hurting himself or worse? She looked all around the room but she didn't see him any where which just added to the Valentine's worries.

Jill hopped off of the bed and bolted up the stairs to check for Snake. When she got to the top she found the old soldier standing over the side railing with a cigarette located in between his lips.

"Someone woke up antsy," Snake commented as he watched Jill slump her shoulders in relief.

Jill released a relieved sigh and put her hand over her racing heart, which was starting to slow down back into a normal rhythmical beat. "…Snake, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Snake just grunted and took another drag out of his cigarette. Jill's eyes locked onto the cancer stick in his mouth. "Snake I don't think you should be smoking yet, after all your body still isn't completely recovered".

"My body's actually feeling a lot better," the soldier responded as he turned to the blonde, whose expression showed that she was both surprised and a bit unsure of whether he was telling the truth".

"Better? But the withdrawal symptoms should still be having effects on your body," Jill stated incredulously. This just didn't make any sense to Jill; the withdrawal symptoms should not disappear for at least a few more days. Even if the symptoms he recovered from the symptoms, Snake should still be in bed to regain strength. After all Jill knew all of this from personal experience. Things just didn't add up. "Okay let me just do a quick test then". Snake just nodded in reply.

Jill reached up to put her hand on Snake's forehead to check his temperature. He had no fever, unlike the previous nights where he had felt as if he was on fire. She held two fingers out.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She remembered how she could barely see anything when she was suffering from the withdrawal symptoms.

"Two," Snake responded with a sigh. "Is this truly necessary? I told you that I'm feeling better".

The two turned their heads to the sound of a door creaking open. Standing in the doorway was Hal Emmerich. The otaku's hair was unkempt and he had bags under his eyes, probably due to lack of sleep.

"Snake…" the otaku began in a tender but concerned tone. "You should be up; you should still be in bed".

"Ms Valentine here already told me the same thing Otacon. So I'll give you the same the same answer; I'm feeling better," Snake replied, rolling his eyes a little.

Otacon looked to Jill, not fully believing his old friend. "Do you believe him?"

"He's right Hal," Jill confirmed, backing up Snake's statement. "I checked his temperature and everything and he appears to be fine".

Otacon let out a sigh of relief. "That's so good to hear". The Emmerich could not help but smile; he felt as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders upon hearing that his friend was feeling better. "I can't wait for Sunny to find out!"

"Uncle Hal…" a little voice spoke up. The three adults looked to the doorway to see Sunny standing a little bit behind Otacon, clutching a stuffed bear lose to her. "How is Epyon doing today?"

"He's alright now dearheart," the otaku beamed, that smile from before still on his face. Otacon stepped to the side in order to allow Sunny to see Snake-or Epyon- standing on his feet for the first time in days.

Much like her Uncle Hal, a jubilant smile formed on Sunny's face. The little girl immediately dropped her teddy bear and dashed at Old Snake and once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around the old man's waist. "Epyon, I'm so happy that you're better!" Sunny cried happily.

Snake patted Sunny on the head and cracked a small smile. "Thanks Sunny".

Sunny looked up at Snake, who still had a cigarette in his mouth, and frowned. The old man noticed her eyes were directed at the cigarette. Knowing how much it distressed Sunny to see him smoking, Snake took the cancer stick out of his mouth and tossed it in the trash, bringing a smile back to Sunny's face.

"…Epyon" Sunny called to the old soldier, who looked down at the small girl in response. "Can I make you some eggs for breakfast? Please!?"

Snake chuckled lightly at the little girl's request. "Sure thing kiddo." Sunny released a delighted squeal and grabbed Snake by his hand and dragged him towards the direction of the kitchen.

"She's so adorable," Jill remarked as she watched Sunny drag Snake away.

"Yeah…she is," Otacon replied quietly. The otaku then turned to face Jill. "Hey Jill, I umm…"

"Yes Hal," the blonde said, turning to the otaku.

"Well I just…" Otacon stammered and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Jill, I just want to say thank you very much for bringing Snake back to health. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to him. You also did something else," Jill quirked a brow confused. "You brought a smile back to Sunny's face. She's still so young, I didn't want her to experience something as horrible as losing a loved one so early in her life," Otacon finished solemnly.

Jill smiled kindly and placed her hand on Otacon's shoulder. "You're very welcome Hal. I'm glad that I was able to help you guys out. It was a pleasure to stay with you guys for these past few days".

"You're leaving soon…aren't you?" Otacon asked the Valentine.

"Yes…soon," Jill whispered as she directed her eyes to her feet. The Valentine found it a bit difficult to say that she was leaving the Nomad. Sure she had only been aboard the aircraft for a little over a week but she felt a strong sense of connection with the family of Hal, Sunny and Snake. That feeling alone made their home feel like her home.

"Well you can always come and visit us whenever you want," Otacon offered with a gently smile on his face. "Maybe you could bring Chris? I'd love a chance to speak with him again".

Chris. Jill hadn't given too much thought as to how the Redfield was doing in her absence. He was probably missing her a bit; he was like a small child in which you can't leave them alone for too long. She made a mental note to call Chris later. Maybe talking to him might help her figure out the reason why she was feeling the way she was.

"Jill?"

The blonde blinked twice and snapped back to her senses. "Sorry Hal; I was just a little lost in my thought. Can you please repeat yourself?"

The otaku nodded and did so. "I was saying, maybe you and Chris could come and visit us sometime. Sunny would be so happy to see the two of you".

"That'd be nice," Jill replied softly, her mind still pondering over her feelings of belonging.

An awkward silence followed with neither Otacon nor Jill exchanging words to each other. "Well I got to go work on a few things, so I'll be in my room if you need me," Otacon spoke up, breaking the silence before leaving.

When Otacon was gone, Jill went back downstairs and took a seat on the bed located at the bottom. Before she got a chance to delve back into her thoughts, she spotted Old Snake walking down the staircase.

"Hello Snake," the blonde greeted as she watched the soldier continue down the stairs. Snake didn't say anything in reply; he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Jill. The Valentine shifted uncomfortably in her seat as a result of this. For some reason she always felt a little uncomfortable whenever she was in close proximity to her. Was it his piercing gaze that made her feel this way? Was it the fact he was a living legend and that made her feel smaller? Or was it something else, an infatuation perhaps? Not liking how uneasily quiet it was, Jill spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

"I didn't come here to ask for anything," Snake said a bit insensitively. He turned his head to Jill and stared her straight in the eye, making the Valentine feel even more uncomfortable.

"Then why did you come here?" Jill asked as she attempted to avoid his gaze.

"I came here to say thank you," the soldier said simply. "Not just for nursing me back to health but also for showing me that I'm not alone in all of this and for letting me know that others have gone through the same struggles I have".

"Oh you did not have to thank me Snake; your friend Hal already did so," Jill smiled.

"I felt I had to thank you myself though. I feel as if…I have some kind of connection with you," Snake said in a husky tone.

"Well I-I…" Jill stammered but she was cut off by Snake who swooped in and captured her lips with his own. This action caught Jill completely by surprise, but after a few seconds she slowly began to relax into the kiss. Then all of a sudden Snake broke off from the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry," Snake apologized out of nowhere, not daring to look at Jill. "I shouldn't have done this…"

"No-no you didn't do anything wrong," Jill told the soldier while casting him a sympathetic look. Snake was about to stand up and leave but Jill turned him back around and pulled him into another kiss and this time it was Snake who was caught off guard.

Neither Snake nor Jill could truly believe what was happening; Jill couldn't believe that she was kissing a living legend and Snake couldn't even believe what was happening in the first place. Jill ran her fingers through Snake's white hair and the soldier wrestled his tongue against Jill's, prompting her to release a euphoric moan in response.

The Valentine wrapped her arms around Snake's neck and Snake just deepened the kiss even further. They were both in one of the most passionate moments of their lives but all of this rapture was interrupted by-

"Epyon, breakfast is ready!" Sunny shouted to Snake from atop the stairs.

Snake broke off from the kiss again and reversed his head around to make sure that Sunny didn't see him and Jill, whose face was completely flushed. He then turned to the blushing blonde and gave her a playful smirk. "Maybe later…" he told her before heading up the stairs to eat the breakfast that Sunny had prepared for him.

Jill just sat completely still for a few seconds before releasing a content sigh and spreading herself out on the bed that she was sitting, sounding like a school girl who had just received her very first kiss. She could feel her heart fluttering with joy within her chest. She definitely never expected something like this to happen during her stay on board the Nomad. It was truly a pleasant surprise.

Just then she heard a ringer go off. Jill reached inside of her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jill, it's me Chris," the voice on the other line greeted.

"Oh Chris, I was meaning to give you a call later," Jill responded happily. It felt really good to talk to her friend again. "So what did you call for?"

"Well I was calling to ask if you were ready to come back to the BSAA," Chris informed the Valentine. "You've been gone for almost a whole week, this place really isn't the same without you here".

Jill frowned; she had a feeling that's what Chris had called her for. "About that Chris; I don't think I'm coming back". She quickly thought over what she had just told the Redfield. Did she just say that she was staying? Was she truly sure about this? A small part of her wanted to go back to the BSAA but her heart told her that she should stay with Snake and his family.

"What?" Chris asked incredulously, not sure if he heard his friend correctly. "What do you mean by you don't think you're coming back? Is Snake still sick from those withdrawal symptoms?"

"No he's doing much better," Jill replied. "It's just that…I feel as though I have to stay here. Call me crazy but I've got this strong sense of belonging among this family. They've suffered so much and in a way I can relate to their pain".

"Jill I think you're being a bit ludicrous," Chris shot back his tone sharpening. "Is something going on there that I should know about?"

The Valentine furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. That was one thing about Chris that annoyed her; he was always so stubborn. "No nothing is going on here. I already told you the reason why I'm not coming back". She heard Chris growl a little on the other line.

"Jill I'm coming over there now and I'm taking you back home!" the Redfield said sounding like an overly protective father to his daughter.

"Dammit Chris you're being ridiculous!" the blonde snapped but it was no use, Chris had already hung up. Jill let out a soft growl and put her phone away. She buried her face in her palms and sighed. Chris was on his way here to forcibly take her back to home but he didn't understand that this was her home now. Didn't he ever here the saying 'home is where the heart belongs'?

Her heart belongs here on the Nomad and so does her new love.

* * *

**AN: There you guys go, the latest chapter to Scars and Sins! How did you guys like it? I personally felt it came out pretty good but like always I was a bit disappointed at how the ending came out. It's what you guys think that matters though. Also I couldn't help but compare Jill to a school girl in this chapter, she just acted so much like one don't you think?  
**

**This chapter was influenced by ShyAnon (Killing Moon) and YaoiSongstress 07 (Cross Edge). Like I said above, those of you who like this fic, please keep a sharp eye out for any new updates. **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**One down, three to go!**


End file.
